In Other Words
by robovacation
Summary: On their 5-year anniversary, Ciel receives a call that changes his life forever - "Sebastian's been in an accident".


_Greetings, citizens!_

_I was supposed to post this yesterday but god I went to my friend's place and got so fucking wasted and Skyped Meg and did horrible things. She made me take my hood off and put my hair in a ponytail. And I think I asked her brother to show us his dick and he started undressing and we were all shouting OHHHH SHIIITTT OH SHIT OH SHIT. But nothing happened, I just remember glimpses of crotch shots. Look the point is, I woke up early to post this new fic of mine. So let me introduce it properly…ahem…_

_This shit has been done a MILLION times before, the premise of this story. But I swear I tried looking for a Kuro version and found none. Then I realized I don't read fucking fanfiction so I asked Meg who has read the whole site, and she said no she hasn't seen a Kuro version of this. SO HERE YOU GO. _

_THIS IS AU/OOC JUST LIKE ALL MY OTHER FICS._

_SAD THINGS HAPPEN. _

_Ignore all Frank Sinatra connotations._

_I'm all talking like you guys know who I am. Swollen ego, party of robovacation. Hi hi! Some of you are reading this thinking who the fuck is this bitch and why is she so comfortable with me? -nuzzlez- _

_Hi, I'm robovacation. I write mediocre Kuroshitsuji fanfics that contain lots of penis. I don't know how to write too well, but I distract my readers with lots of annoying plots and cliffhangers. My girlfriend Meg is also a Kuro author (Little Storm), we met on this site, have been dating for a year, and she just bought her plane ticket to come live with me for five weeks. I always talk about her in my ANs so forgive my rabu rabu fucking lovefests._

_Okay who's ready for some fucking BOI PUSSY. No, just kidding. This is kind of a serious fic so no joking around for me /uglysadface_

_Thanks for reading!_

_.._

* * *

The morning sun shone through white cotton curtains and a warm breeze from the opened window caused the long panels to flutter and flap against the wall. Sounds of chirping birds mixed with the screeches and honks of bustling morning traffic down below, and the rustle of sheets signaled the awakening of a slumbering couple.

Two males slept sprawled out on a blanketless bed, in the nude, with limbs entwined. It was summer and the sweltering heat had caused both of the bodies to spread out as much as possible, even though one was clearly larger and took up more real estate than the other.

"Sebaaastian..." the smaller groaned when he felt a heavy hand slap onto his damp neck "move, it's too hot..."

He was answered by a soft huff and then opened his eyes to see his boyfriend shifting in his sleep. As his eyelids lifted, blue orbs took in the sight of the man.

A long torso housed pale, smooth skin that glistened in the rays of sunshine as it was covered with a thin layer of sweat. The male had a thin build and his arms were only slightly toned, unlike his stomach, which seemed to be in pristine shape. The dip of his naval moved up and down with each breath, and the smaller licked his lips as he ogled the body he'd seen over a million times.

"You look so..." he took his index finger and pushed it into his man's skin, tracing a line from the middle of his chest down to the inlet of his hip bone "hot" he whispered.

"Mn...tickles, quit it, Ciel..." a deep voice barely groaned out the words and swatted the intrusive hand away as he rolled onto his side, his back now turned.

"But you need to wake up...remember what today is?"

"It's hot" replied the annoyed male.

"Besides that..." the smaller brushed his own dark locks behind his ear and bent over the man's broad shoulders, swiping his long strands of hair away from his damp forehead.

"It's our anniversary" he chimed into Sebastian's ear and then curled his tongue softly against the lobe.

A set of scarlet eyes finally cracked open, and the man blinked several times before turning onto his back. When he looked up, their eyes finally met, and he saw the soft features of his boyfriend's face. Dark blue eyes, messy shoulder-length hair, a throat so slender and smooth that you could eat off of it, and the hottest set of flushed lips he had ever laid eyes on.

"You need to cut your hair" Sebastian ran his long fingers through the silky soft tendrils and smiled "all the girls in your class are going to end up falling for their teacher".

"You should worry more about my male students" Ciel joked and closed his eyes, nudging his head into the touch "I like it like this, don't you?"

"It has its benefits" the male clenched the strands and forced Ciel's face down, pressing their lips together.

The smaller purred when his mouth was forced open, and he instantly swirled their tongues around in a sloppy kiss. A firm hand grabbed Ciel's waist and brought both of the nude torsos flush against one another, joining the couple.

Sticky flesh rubbed together and as the two made out, they filled the small room with the sounds of dual moans. Heated breaths were swallowed as heated flesh was groped and Ciel soon found himself straddling that firm torso.

As his knees pressed into the sheets he cracked his right eye open and watched as Sebastian took one of his hands and opened the drawer to the night stand. The fingers fumbled around and finally pulled out a small black box. Lips never parted as the kiss continued, yet the intrigue of what the foreign container held was much too tempting to simply ignore.

Ciel slid his lips to his boyfriend's cheek and kissed his way up to his ear as he felt his sweaty neck being roughly sucked.

"A-ah...what's that?"

Sebastian dragged his tongue up the throat and lapped at the salty skin, murmuring into the flesh.

"Mm, you're beautiful..."

Ciel rolled his eyes and then detached his neck from eager lips. With his ass in the air he grabbed both of Sebastian's wrists and pinned them to the mattress. Both males were now erect, and with the way Ciel was positioned, their swollen tips slid over one another ever so slightly.

"What's in the box?" Ciel bit his bottom lip and smiled as he rolled his hips slightly and tightened his grip on the wrists.

"You interrupted my breakfast, I don't think you deserve to know what's in the box."

"My neck isn't breakfast, now tell me."

"Let me have one last bite."

"You're insatiable, no."

"Come on..." Sebastian jiggled the box and smirked "just a taste".

Ciel shook his head "it's too hot for this, we're both covered in sweat I don't want you licking me".

"Aww...and I thought you might want your anniversary gift early, too, but I guess I was wrong."

Ciel's eyes darted back and forth from the box to his boyfriend's eyes and then back again until he finally caved and lowered his body, letting his neck hover over Sebastian's watering mouth.

"And NO biting- agh!" Ciel screamed as he felt the grip on the male's wrists completely vanish right before he was tackled onto the bed. His back landed on the mattress and his neck was soon attacked with soft nips and countless kisses.

"S-stupid ha-AH-hah stop it!"

Sebastian huffed out a laugh and then rolled off of him, sitting up against the large wooden headboard as he jiggled the box with a lifted brow. He invited Ciel over to his lap with a simple look, and the male soon crawled right on over to him.

Ciel sat between Sebastian's opened legs and rested his shoulders against his boyfriend's chest. Balmy hands rubbed the man's thighs and his head lolled backwards in the interest of stealing a glimpse of the gift.

"Hey, no peeking" the keeper of the box nipped at Ciel's ear until his head was fully turned.

"Come on come on you have to go to school soon."

"I only have one class today and the instructor is going to be absent anyway, so I thought I'd stay home with you..."

Ciel looked off into their small studio apartment and shook his head "you graduate in a few months, you're not skipping anything".

"But it's our anniversary..."

A small rustle was heard as the box was opened and Ciel bit his lip in anticipation. A small hum came from the man behind him, and all of a sudden he felt a cool sensation on his chest. Looking down, his lips slowly parted but no words came out.

A beautifully crafted ring dangled from a thin silver necklace, and Ciel's long strands of mussed hair framed his face as he looked down on it. The band was simple, with small filigree engravings etched all around it, and by its first impression it appeared to be exceptional in quality.

"You don't know how much you mean to me..." arms wrapped around the small waist and Sebastian spoke into his ear "I love you, and I wanted to give you this because we've been together for five years today, and I need to know that you'll be with me until the day I die, you know...in sickness...and in health".

A dark blush crept up Ciel's cheeks and unwillingly spread to his ears and neck. Two fingers felt the heavy weight of the ring, and he slipped it onto his left ring finger without even thinking. Even though it still sat on the chain, it came right off and he let out a nervous laugh, completely embarrassed.

"They made me the wrong size and it would take two days to fix, so I told them I'd come back later after I already gave it to you. I didn't want to ruin our anniversary" he grabbed Ciel's left hand and placed the ring back on the finger as he kissed his temple "so...marry me..."

"Oh my god...wait...I can't believe, I mean, agh. I look like shit...we're in bed and you ask me this oh man. H-how much...how did you pay for this...?"

"That's not quite the answer I was looking for..."

"No, I mean...yes, yes of course," Ciel turned slightly and let the ring slip from his finger before taking his hand and cupping the side of Sebastian's cheek "you know I've been yours since the second we laid eyes on each other".

Sebastian stared at the male and bent down to give him a kiss, but his movements were interrupted when the smaller spoke onto his lips.

"We're supposed to be saving for a bigger place, how much was the ring?"

Their lips were touching and Sebastian laughed onto the flushed mouth "don't worry about it, I still have all my savings. I'm a hard worker, remember? Now are you going to kiss me or wh-"

Ciel pressed their lips together and dug his fingers into the back of the male's neck, deepening their kiss. As their jaws moved up and down, Sebastian gave a grunt of approval and ran his hands over the svelte hips that sat between his thighs. The skin was hot and slightly damp with sweat, and when their tongues retracted they both craved a more meaningful attachment.

"Lie down" Ciel instructed the male and got off of the bed. He caught the heated gaze of his lover staring at his naked form and slapped a hand onto his own hip "and close your eyes, come on".

"I thought you weren't going to give me my present until tonight" Sebastian smirked and got on his back, his stiff erection sticking straight up between slightly parted thighs.

"Well you ruined my plans and decided to ask me to marry you so now you get two presents" Ciel eyed the arousal and swallowed, tasting remnants of the kiss. To this day that swollen mass of flesh still took his breath away, and he held back the urge to get on his knees and feast on the thing.

The male took the ring that was dangling from his neck and squeezed it tight, completely elated. He couldn't dream of being with anyone other than Sebastian. Despite their five-year age gap, Ciel took pride in having his younger, yet incredibly mature boyfriend always by his side. To hear his man express just how much he loved him was a turn-on in itself.

"Touch yourself for me" Ciel barely even whispered the order before it was rightfully fulfilled, and he wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked to the nightstand.

Sebastian felt the warm air from the opened window and breathed out at the changing atmosphere. It was already hot to begin with, but the excitement building within him made the room even hotter. As he squeezed the long expanse of his dick he placed his forearm over his eyes and let out a sigh. His strokes were slow and he writhed slightly over the white sheets when he heard the snap of a bottle popping open and then being thrown back into a drawer.

"Ciel...come here already."

"Do it faster" was the male's only reply and Sebastian began pumping just as he was told.

The mattress squeaked when Ciel got on it knee by knee, and the man on his back stopped his motions when he felt the weight on his lover's body.

"Hands off" Ciel batted the hand away and then shifted his knees. His pale thighs now flanked Sebastian's, and he pushed their erections into one another "you know the rules".

"Mm, but I need to see you."

"I said eyes closed...and don't move."

Sebastian still kept to the demands and his eyes remained closed, but when he felt the cool sensation that dripped over the length of his dick he removed the arm that shielded his eyes and used that hand to clench into the sheets.

Ciel fisted the fat cock and slicked it up and down with a few slow pumps. His palm was slippery and as the shaft warmed up he squeezed it tighter, letting the flush head pop in and out of his firm grip.

"Ah, f-fuck..." Sebastian lifted his hips into the motions and placed his cheek against the mattress, breathing hard into the sheets.

Ciel was mesmerized at the man beneath him. The way his jaw fell slightly as he moaned, how his hair matted with sweat and stuck to his handsome face, the deep voice that was housed in that equally tempting throat. Sometimes he couldn't believe that someone this beautiful chose someone as plain as himself.

Holding on to the wide base of the shaft with one hand, Ciel stood on his knees and moved forward, aligning his ass to the tip of the glistening head. As his eyes closed he slowly made his way down and clenched his teeth at the sensation of being slowly stretched.

"G-od, Ciel..." Sebastian gripped the sheets with both hands and he couldn't help but open his eyes to the sultry sight.

Lower and lower Ciel impaled himself, desperately trying to relax every muscle he could so the entire length would fit inside of him. He let out a breath as hot as the temperature in the room and then opened his eyes when he finally swallowed the thing whole.

Sebastian stared as he bit his bottom lip and watched as his boyfriend began to lift his slender body up and down. His eyes locked onto the thin chest and then ogled those spread thighs. He could see his own plump cock as it disappeared in and out of the male's tight hole, and it took every ounce of willpower to keep his hands at his side.

"I l-love you" Ciel pressed both of his palms flat against Sebastian's sweaty chest and rocked his hips back and forth, shoving the cock into himself and circling his pelvis when he sat all the way down on it "I love riding you".

"I love you...too, _ngh..."_ when Sebastian felt the tight clenching of his dick he grunted and stood on his elbows. Beads of sweat trickled down past his collar bone and he leaned forward to catch Ciel's already parted lips.

Both mouths fell open and tongues immediately collided. Low groans and sexualized gasps escaped both of their throats, and Ciel moved faster because of it.

The smaller male curled his spine as they continued to swallow one another, and he began to grind hard against the base of the cock. His hips moved fluidly, expertly, as he had done this a hundred times before and tactfully learned every inch of Sebastian's body.

"So...hard today" Ciel spoke as his lover found interest in lapping at his perspiring neck "you're never this, _mmm_, hard".

The bed creaked with each movement Ciel made, and Sebastian leaned back to stare at his man once again, eyeing his nude form adorned only with the ring he gave him.

"You just told me you'd stay with me forever" he gave a forceful thrust of his hips which elicited a loud moan from the other "of course I'd be more excited making love to my proclaimed soulmate".

"Mm! No,_ agh_, I told you d-don't move!"

"Mm?" Sebastian smirked and watched a heavy blush spread across his lover's cheeks "oops, I moved unwillingly".

"S-stupid" fingers dug into the firm chest below him and Ciel's thighs began to shake from his rigorous movements. Continuing to move up and down, he leaned back this time, placing his hands on both of Sebastian's knees as he wildly rocked his body. Skin slapped against skin as he bounced on the cock, and the male gasped at the sensation.

"Shit" Sebastian was surprised by the sudden roughness and grabbed on to the sheets to brace himself. His eyes shut in response to the pleasure and he let out a heavy moan when he felt nails dig into his knees.

"Y-eah...yeah...god, _yes_" Ciel's hair swished back and forth against his shoulders when he tilted his head all the way back and began to fist his bobbing dick.

"I need more, Sebastian" his moans were getting louder and louder and he was out of breath completely "t-take me, take me".

A grin spread across the younger male's face and he eyed Ciel's erection as precum dribbled out of it "I don't know, I kind of like the view here".

Sebastian placed both of his hands on his lover's trembling thighs and slowly slid them higher. The first touch made both of them shiver and when the hands reached gyrating hips the male felt like he was on fire.

"Touch me, please," Ciel whined his plea and moved forward to stare at his man, keeping his motions "fuck me until I can't speak".

The sweltering heat caused both bodies to slap together in a collision of sweat and skin when Sebastian slammed the male onto his back. His larger form towered over Ciel's and he spread the tired thighs open with the forceful smack of his knees.

"Ngh, god!" Ciel cried out when his man slipped his dick right out of him and then rammed the wide shaft all the way back in again.

Plops of sweat dripped down from Sebastian's messy locks and he placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders, gripping them as he began to slowly pound into him.

"Faster, p-please faster, stop - ah!" Ciel slid his hands all over the slickened chest and groped the firm flesh "not slow...fast..._hard_".

"Ngh, but...this...is how" Sebastian gave a thrust so hard the bed knocked against the wall "you make love".

"Ah, FUCK!" Ciel wailed and pulled the male down by his hair, kissing him violently and forcing his mouth to feed him the heat of his tongue.

Sebastian's lips were being sucked and bitten and licked and he couldn't think of a flavor more exhilarating than the taste of his lover's voice screaming into his throat.

"Nn, mm! Ahhn" Ciel's jaw fell open as they kissed and he moaned as he was practically fucked right off the bed, his body nearing the edge of the mattress.

Sebastian freed his lips from the confines of his lover's teeth and then straightened his back, basking in the vision of the panting mess beneath him. The smell of sweat and sex heightened his senses and he grunted as he grabbed onto the spread thighs.

"I'll give you what you want, but only because I love you" Sebastian flipped the male over as if he weighed nothing at all, slamming his chest over the curve of the bed.

Ciel's hips and legs were still on the mattress but his palms slapped down onto the ground, supporting his weight with shaky arms. His tangled locks swished around his face and he watched the floor become littered with small drops of sweat. Closing his eyes he felt his legs lift right up off the bed and into the arms of his heated lover.

On his knees and completely in heaven, Sebastian lifted Ciel's body and spread those legs, snapping them open and filling his hole as far as he could take it. The gurgled mess of screams only fueled his motions and he snapped his hips back and forth, the sound of his swollen cock squeezing in and out of the male growing louder and louder.

"FuUUCK! FUCK! FU-ah me, fuck meEE AGH!"

The necklace Ciel wore swung back and forth, the ring beating against his chest as he was being fucked into oblivion. Skin slapped and smacked against skin and he could feel the thick ridge of Sebastian's engorged tip dragging and pushing into his sweet spot over and over.

"God I'm fucking, rrggh, t-touch me" Ciel babbled out his words and his voice seemed to have been fucked right out of him when he tried to speak again.

"Nn-, a- !"

"Mmn, Ciel,...ah...I love yo-"

"_FUCK_!"

Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs when his lower body slammed back down onto the mattress. His dick was now being pumped and it took mere seconds after the final, mind-numbingly violent thrust for him to come all over the sheets.

Sebastian craned his neck back and moaned as his hips jerked twice and then froze. He slowly grinded against the hole and winced as he filled the male with all he had. The thick spurts made his cock thump and pulsate and he let out a tired gasp before he breathed in again.

"Oh god...h-help me up" Ciel's arms were trembling as he kept the strange position and he whined when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him up to the bed.

The two disconnected and the smaller male immediately snuggled up to his man. They embraced and then kissed, their lips moving just as passionately as their hands.

Sebastian squeezed Ciel's hips and laced their legs together, pushing the sweaty and soiled bodies into one another without a care in the world. He hugged him tightly and then slowed the rolling of his tongue.

"Happy anniversary" he breathed and chuckled when Ciel smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you so much, I love you...fuck...my body..."

"Even when I'm all sweaty and covered in our lovemaking juices?"

"Mm..." Ciel swished away the hair from his own face and shook his head "especially when you're all sweaty..."

As the two caught their breath, Ciel played around with his necklace, twirling the ring between each finger and humming pleasantly to himself.

"Just wait until tonight - you haven't even gotten your present yet you know..."

Sebastian nudged his nose into the male's neck and whispered into the skin "I don't want to wait until tonight - give it to me right now".

"You have to go to school - and we desperately need to take a shower."

"I don't have to go, I told you. I'm not going to fail that class if I don't show. I want to be here with you, all day long, in bed..."

Ciel groaned and then slid off the mattress, stumbling just a bit as he stood "come on, let's shower - you need to get ready".

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please..." Ciel ruffled his hair and shot a sultry glance at the man "let's shower together, I need help cleaning up".

"The way you control me is completely ridiculous you know that?"

Sebastian got out of bed and walked over to the male, picking him right up off the floor and slinging him over his shoulder. He walked past the small kitchen and into the hallway, slapping Ciel in the ass when they got to the entrance of the bathroom.

"Ah!"

"Let's make it quick, I'm going to be late."

* * *

Ciel zipped up an old pair of grey jeans and tossed on a thin black v-neck as he watched his lover lace up his shoes. The two were freshly showered, and they dressed in the small living area of their studio.

"I hate not having a bedroom" Sebastian buttoned up a flawless white dress shirt and tucked it into his black slacks "once I graduate I'll focus on opening the restaurant so we can get out of this shit hole".

"You need to focus on getting a better job first, this low-paying sous chef gig isn't exactly putting bread on the table, so to speak" Ciel chuckled at his own lame joke.

"You should really quit being an art teacher and become a comedian, such quick wit is a complete waste."

"Oh shut up" Ciel walked over to the door of their apartment and leaned against it, waiting for Sebastian to grab his keys and wallet "don't forget your cell".

"Yeah, yeah" the man shoved the device into his back pocket and then walked up to Ciel, kissing him quickly on the lips "so you'll be here when I get home, right?"

"I took the day off so I'll be here all day. Hey are you going to make anything today?"

"Mm, probably" large hands wrapped around the male's small waist and he softly pressed him against the door, their difference in height causing Sebastian to look down into the set of blue eyes "want something sweet?"

"Salty" Ciel smiled and tugged on the man's collar, straightening it as they stared at each other.

"Didn't you get enough in the shower?"

"Not as much as my body requires."

Sebastian playfully bit the male's cheek and then kissed it, releasing his hold "I'll make you something special since it's our anniversary, I love you".

Moving out of the way, Ciel grabbed his nipped cheek and held back a frown as the door was opened "bye, love you too...call me when you get out".

"I'll rush right over right after class, promise."

The door clicked shut and Ciel slid his hand from his face down to his chest, grabbing the dangling ring and clenching it within his palm. He was elated to have such a commitment bestowed upon him, and he knew he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his lover of five years.

'Just wait until tonight.'

* * *

"Hey Alois, it's me...have you seen Sebastian around campus?" Ciel held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he poured himself a glass of ice-cold water "...I'm starving over here".

"_Please, when aren't you? I saw his tall ass a few hours ago when he was getting into class but didn't say hi_."

The two males met when they were both teacher's assistants while they were attending college. While Ciel went off to pursue his career, Alois still took a few classes here and there, and they remained somewhat good friends. It was not infrequent that the male would receive calls asking about Sebastian's presence.

"Hm. He just hasn't gotten home yet and I called his phone but it's dead."

"_Maybe he's cheating on you_."

"Watch your mouth, today's our anniversary, and he would never cheat on me you jerk."

"_But you ALWAYS call me, and that guy ALWAYS goes home to you, and he never does a thing, so why worry_?"

"I don't know what it is about him but he makes me feel so inadequate, like he could find someone better...younger, maybe."

"_Tisk, tisk, Ciel Phantomhive...I always told you dating someone five years younger than you was wrong. I mean when you lost your virginity he was like...in grade school. So gross_."

"And what does that have to do with his fidelity?"

"_Well, he's young. And hot. And tall. Girls eye-fuck him daily. And when he walks his hair looks like it's in a commercial all slow-mo and whatnot. And you're all...older grungy free-spirit art teacher who wears sandals with jeans and never combs his hair._"

Ciel huffed "excuse me I am not grungy my face is always clean and I take two showers a day sometimes. And I only wore sandals with jeans that ONE time, so sue me."

"_Mm-hmm, your baby face is only clean because you're incapable of growing hair. Ah, crap, hey I gotta go my ride is here_."

"Let me know if you see Sebastian on your way."

"_Okay, psycho-boyfriend_."

Ciel put his glass down and then looped his finger through the cool silver band, unable to hold back a prideful smile "that's psycho-_fiancé_ to you".

"_WHAT. Oh no you didn't_..."

"He did. Gave me a ring this morning...then we had the most amaz-"

"_OH MY GOD. I knew it I knew he was going to he had asked me this weird question the other day about where gays can get married and I was like hellooo you can get married over here now. Wow is he up to date on current events? I mean he's a gay, he should know these things. Damn I really gotta go now but we all have to get together soon and celebrate! Bye, Ciel, ah, I'm so happy for you - talk to you later!_"

Before Ciel could even speak the other line cut out and he brought the phone down from his ear to stare at the screen. The friendly exchange did nothing to calm his nerves, so he put the cell down by the kitchen sink and reached over to the counter, where a small box adorned with a black ribbon sat.

'Hurry up I want to give you your gift.'

..

The male flicked the lid off of the box and plucked a ring from the velvet cushion it rested in. It must have been a month ago that he purchased it, wanting to wait until this very day to place the ring on Sebastian's finger.

The band was silver as well, but thicker than the one around his neck. The clean, modern style of the ring was extremely classy, and Ciel sighed when he remembered just how much he paid for the thing.

"If you don't walk through the door in the next five minutes I swear I'll pawn this and put a down payment on a car..."

Ciel jerked when the phone vibrated over the hard surface of the stainless-steel sink, and he practically lunged at it, holding the phone to his ear with his left hand and the ring in his right.

"H-hello? Hello?"

Static. Noise. Blaring sounds screamed from the small device and almost instantly Ciel could feel his insides twist.

"HELLO?!"

"_Is this...is this Ciel Phan...phantomhive_?"

The voice was completely unfamiliar and the male quickly looked at the screen to see the number.

It was Sebastian's phone.

That fact alone made his face completely devoid of color.

"W-where...Sebastian..." his lips trembled against the device and he could feel his heart about to burst as he whispered his words.

The firm voice spoke again, seemingly moving to a quieter area.

"_Sebastian's been in an accident_..."

Ciel swallowed dryly as his eyes darted from left to right.

"...Wh-...

...what...no."

Tears trickled down ghostly cheeks and Ciel couldn't even hear the rest of what was said because he let out a deep, gut-wrenching sob that escaped automatically from his shaking body.

His palm opened, dropping the ring, and in one fluid motion he fell to the floor and hugged his knees as he tried to piece together what he was hearing.

The ring clattered against the steel sink and fell right down into the dark abyss of the drain, disappearing into the empty void.

..

* * *

_MAWIAAAGE._

_Okay, so…I still haven't introduced the actual plot yet, but I will in the next chap. I know it was 99% sex but you know, these guys are in looooove._

_Sorry, Alois just has to be in every fic of mine._

_Someone needs to draw me a cute grungy long-haired Ciel playing with crayons or some shit._

_Please grace me with a review from your dear fingers, and I will continue..._

_No seriously...that little box is right there. Calling you. Enticing you. Whispering sweet nothings into your ear. Taking you out, buying you dinner. Questioning your sexuality, your morals. That box is forcefully grabbing you, rubbing it's jagged edges all over your body. 'Review, review' it breathes into your neck, changes your perception of...shapes. Of the world. Mankind. The universe. That box wants it. Hard. It wants you to fill it and make it dirty with littered words. Impregnating it with your emotions, your sentences of seduction. Your devotion for box. Your love for box? Watch, review, and then after be graced with the presence of the box's peak of pleasure - the mini pop-up window. Make that box squirm and burst all over your screen. __Yes, yes. God. Give in. Lose yourself._ Review.  



End file.
